Don't You Remember?
by iluvfanfics09
Summary: Gary had left Pallet Town 1 year ago and he's convinced he'll never meet one of his childhood friends again because of that day. Ash had arrived in the same town Gary lived and told him he hasn't met her ever since that 'incident'. Nine years later, he doesn't remember her anymore. But what if a girl who looks familiar comes? (DISCONTINUED) ORS CS PS IS
1. Prologue: I'm Sorry

**Me: Uh... Hi. I guess. I just wanted to write another fanfic for fun coz I was tired of doing one only. Plus I don't want to forget my ideas that I made whenever I wake up.**

**Gary: So...**

**Me: What?**

**Gary: Nothing. What's this about?**

**Me: didn't you read the script?!**

**Gary: Nope.**

**Me: Here! *Throw's the script to Gary* Read it.**

**Gary: *mumbles* Fine.**

**Me: And memorise it.**

**Gary: Grrr. *Goes to another room to practise***

**Me: Anyway. Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! :)**

**Prologue**

"GARYYYY!" Screamed a little girl with light brown hair tied in pig tails and forest green eyes which was filled with tears, "Why?! WHY?! Why didn't YOU tell me about this?!"

She was in front of a car crying next to a spiky brown-eyed brunet. Her face was filled with sadness as she heard the news just a minute ago rom her mum of her friend leaving town.

"I'm sorry." whispered the spiky haired brunnet also known as Gary, while hugging the little girl, "I just didn't want to hurt you..."

"B-But - hic- you- hic- promise m-me we'll - hic - be together forever!" She cried, tears cascading down her face.

"I'm-"

"Gary," a deep voice called from the car, "It's time to go."

"Look here," Gary continued, "I just didn't want to hurt you, okay. I just didn't want you to always hide your sadness inside you and put on a fake smile thinking you would fool people. I know when your smile is fake. Everytime you smile, your eyes sparkle, but when you put on a fake smile, your eyes look like their dead. I just wanted to see you happy for my last few days here." He smiled.

"But-"

"I'm sorry. I have to go now." And with that, he was in the car with his family driving away from the little girl. Once they were far away, he whispered, "I'm sorry... I didn't tell you my real feelings..."

"GAARRYYY!" The girl screamed in tears following the car without noticing a car was driving towards her direction. She only had a few seconds to see the car and her mother one last time until she hit a tree near her neighbour's tree. Blood sprayed everywhere and blood started to spill from the corner of her mouth.

Gary turned around to see a crumpled girl on the ground and her Mum running towards her filled with tears. His eyes widened.

"DAD! She's hurt!" He cried.

"What!" His Mum asked, "Dear, you need to stop the car!"

Her husband obliged as they suddenly froze. Gary ran out of the car and ran to the little girl with his family following but his Dad who was still in the car.

"Nooo!" They heard the girl's mum cried, "Leaf! LEAF!"

Gary's mum's eyes started to get watery. Gary just walked slowly to the girl, tears threathening to fall.

The girl's eyes opened.

"Gary, promise me you'll never forget me." She whispered and closed her eyes, a single tear streaked her pale face.

"No..." he whispered.

Once he said that word, an ambulance came quickly and put Leaf in the ambulance, and her Mum to watch her.

"It's time to go, Gary..." His mum reminded with her voice trembling, "It's time to go..."

"But, Leaf!" Gary said.

"It's too late." Her Mum said crying, "I don't want to face or hear Leaf dead from her mum."

Gary then let himself be dragged by his mother glacing at Leaf for one last time.

"Leaf... I'm sorry..." He cried quietly, "If this didn't happen, you would've been smiling brightly..."

**Me: Turned out the prologue was tragic. I don't know why but I was just writing this falling asleep since I was tired and my hand typing away for me...**

**Gary: *shakes his head* Pfft. Those are just excuses.**

**Me: Shut up! Besides, Leaf always call you- Oooh!**

**Gary: *curious* what?**

**Me: *laughs* heh. Hi, _Gay. _**

**Gary: Hey! Gold was right. You're evil! And for your information, I am not gay!**

**Gold: *pops out of nowhere* Told ya!**

**Me: How did you know each other! Ooh! A nice combination. The two perverts; _Gay and Old_!**

**Gold and Gary: Shut up!**

**Me: Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it doesn't make sense much. Or does it? Also tell me if there are any errors! See ya and R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: Don't You Know Each Other?

**Me: Yo people! I'm back. With another chapter! **

**Leaf: *sarcastically* Yay!**

**Me: What's up with that tone.**

**Leaf: Shouldn't you be talking to those Mr Perverts there?**

**Me: Oh yeah! *walks to Gary and Gold* So, answer my question from last chapter or your name shall be Gay and Old forever,**

**Gary and Gold: *sweat drops* W-what do you mean?**

**Me: How did you know each other?**

**Gary: We stumbled upon each other when we were travelling.**

**Me: As if I'll ever believe that. Leaf, do the disclaimer while I try to get information out of Gay and Old! *takes out platinum sword***

**Leaf: *mumbles* Do I seriously have to do it! Can't Gary do it? Disclaimer: iluvfanfics09/Kam does not own Pokemon but plot of this story itself. And Alice my other OC. Evil!**

**Chapter 1**

"KYAAA!" Many girls squealed, "It's Gary!"

"Gary! Marry me!"

"No, marry me!"

"Please make me your girlfriend or whatever!"

A spiky haired brunet stood in the middle with girls swarming over each other to go to him.

"Hehehe." He smirked, "I won't marry one of you. I'll marry all of you!"

"KYAAA!" The girls squealed again.

"GARY!"

The spiky haired male then froze. He looked behind to see a pretty girl with a stern look on her face, blue eyes and yellow wavy hair with her hands on her hips.

"Where were you?!" she huffed, "I was waiting to pick you up but you DIDN'T come!"

"Uh..." Gary nervously muttered, "Sorry, Alice, but I DO NOT, I repeat, WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

He then ran off.

"Guards!" she commanded and two strong looking men in black suits appeared on either side of her, "Get him!"

They obeyed as they chased after Gary. Gary looked behind him and sweat dropped when he saw the two men chasing him. He sprinted faster and was about to go straight when someone pulled him. He then felt his bum hit the floor and he winced in pain. When he opened his eyes, he realised he was looking at a pair of intense but warm and kind green eyes. He blushed when he realised it. He stood up.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Well, it's all right." A pretty voice said, "Does this always happen to you?"

Gary looked at his saviour and took notes on what she looked like. She had a pretty smooth face with pink lips that was smiling and green eyes. She had long brown hair that reached midway her back. She was wearing the school uniform which consisted of a black skirt that reached her mid thighs, white button up sailor uniform shirt and a green ribbon. She wasn't wearing the brown blue cardigan at all. Gary's heart beat so fast he thought it was gonna explode which made him wonder why. But the one thing that made him more curious about her is why does she look so familiar?

"Does this always happen to you?" She asked, again in a somewhat familiar voice.

"Uh, yeah," Gary admitted, "I'm used to it though."

The girl smiled again, "Well, glad to hear that."

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before," Gary pointed out, "Are you new here."

"Yup. It's my first day." She gladly said, "I'm a transfer student."

"Well, my name's Gary." He introduced as he stuck out his hand as a greeting.

_Weird, _he thought, _normally I would flirt with pretty girls like her but I'm not. And why does she make my heart beat so fast._

"My name's Leaf Green." Se said happily as she gratefully shook his hand.

Gary's heart dropped to his stomach. That name sounded familiar, too familiar in fact, he just doesn't know.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Nope." She said, "You're probably mistaking me as someone else."

Gary nodded. Her explanation was right, he probably mistaken her as someone else.

"Well, see you around then, Leaf." He said before walking away.

"Bye~" Leaf waved before walking off, too.

* * *

"Okay, class." The teacher said when he came in, "We have a new transfer student today."

Whisperings of excitement could be heard all over the classroom. As for Gary, he was just talking to Ash, his childhood and best friend.

"You can come in now!" The teacher called.

The door opened and the class gasped as the student came. Boys swooned over her and noises could be heard. Gary wondered what was happening so he looked at front and gasped as he saw who the student was. It was Leaf from this morning.

"Class, please quieten down." The teacher sighed, "Anyway, this is Leaf Green-"

"REALLY?!" Ash suddenly stood up and shouted, "Are you really Leaf Green?!"

Leaf nodded.

"Leaf! I'm so glad that you're alive!" Ash exclaimed, "Don't you remember me?"

Leaf shook her head in response.

"It's me! Ash Ketchum!" He said which seemed to have made Leaf frozen on the spot.

"Ash!" A redhead sitting in front of him shouted, "Will you please speak nonsense. Leaf doesn't-"

"Are you really Ash Ketchum?" Leaf interrupted.

"Yup! That's me!" Ash said proudly.

"Ash!" Leaf suddenly exclaimed while coming to him with a smile and a hug.

In the background, the redhead huffed and and folded her arms in jealousy.

"I missed you!" Leaf said.

The redhead then faced Ash with a look saying, _Explain to me what she means by "I missed you"._

Ash sweat dropped.

"Relax, Misty, or Mist." He quickly added, "She was a childhood friend of mine looong ago before I even met you."

Misty seemed satisfied with this explanation as she calmed down once more. Gary was even more confused. How did Ash and Leaf know each other from the past?

"Oh yeah!" Ash said, he then made Leaf turn to Gary.

"Ah, it's you. Again." Leaf said giddily.

"Remember Gary." Ash smiled expecting a yes from Leaf.

"Yup! I remember him from this morning!" leaf chirped.

"Ah no! That's not what I meant!" Ash said, "I meant, remember Gary from childhood."

"What ever do you mean. I don't know him!" Leaf answered.

Ash face palmed.

"Gary, do you remember Leaf from the past." Ash said.

"No. But she does look familiar."

Ash sweat dropped as he muttered, "This can't be happening. Just when we're reunited with each other!"

**Me: Ha! Finished! And I just got Gary and Gold spill the beans! Turned out they met each other at this weird grown-up party so that they can flirt with girls! Looks like Gold's gone too! I'm sorry if this chapter was too short.**

**Gary: You promised you wouldn't tell anyone.**

**Me: Well, you're lucky Leaf ain't here. Anyway, R&R. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! May, Dawn, Drew and Paul will probably appear on the next chapter. Keyword: Probably! And sorry if this chapter was too short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Another keyword: Try!**

**Leaf: Who's not here? Gary, I'm sooo gonna kill you! Even if I don't know you at least Kam has told me all about you! Now be a good boy and come here.**


	3. Chapter 2: What an Arrogant Jerk!

**Me: Hi hi hi! I have another new chappie for you guys!**

**Misty: And...?**

**Me: What?**

**May: What else are you going to say?**

**Me: Gary is being punished by Leaf right now. I don't how she's punishing him, though. Anyways, please do the disclaimer, Dawn.**

**Dawn: Gladly. Kam/iluvfanfics09 does not own Pokemon or its characters except for Alice, an evil OC.**

**Chapter 2**

"Don't you guys remember?" Ash asked his friends but only received puzzled looks from the brunettes, "Don't you remeber about your childhood?"

"Ash, did you hit your head or something?" Gary asked his puzzled friend with a nod from Leaf as if in agreement.

"No!" Ash exclaimed, "I never did hit my head!"

"E-hem." coughed the teacher, "We are in the middle of the lesson, are we not?"

"Sorry." The three classmates apologized.

Leaf went to the front - since they were in the middle of introducing her - and bowed her head.

"Uh, sorry for what happened. Please forget the scene." She said, "Anyways, as you all know, my name is Leaf Green!"

"Leaf, can you introduce yourself?" The teacher said.

Leaf nodded, "I am thirteen years old, just like all of you, and I have a foggy memory of my childhood. I only know that one of my childhood friends, which is Ash Ketchum, but I have another childhood friend who I don't know. What I do know about him is that he has brown, spiky hair. Unfortunately, I don't remember him. I do have one certain memory but..." Her voice trailed off, "Anyways, I came from Pallet Town but moved here in Cerulean City!"

"That's enough." The teacher decided, "Your seat is in that empty space next to Mister Gary Oak who is that boy with big spiky hair and brown eyes. Gary is also the school council president so he will show you what to do."

Leaf looked at her destination, she walked to it ignoring the looks the boys were giving her. Nervously, she pulled her sit and sat down. All the girls whispered about her which made her feel uneasy.

"Don't worry," whispered Gary, "They're like that when it comes to girls who are as pretty as you." Gary said the last bit in an inaudible voice.

"Pardon?" Leaf asked quietly.

"Oh, it's nothing." Gary smiled.

_What's wrong with me? _Gary thought to himself, _Why aren't I flirting with her now?_

Suddenly, a voice rang through his head._  
_

_"Never break your promise okay? The promise when you said you'll protect me no matter what!"_

Gary shook his head. Why did he hear this voice, a voice that sounds familiar? Then the voice said something different.

_"Promise me you'll never forget me."_

Gary clutched his head from the pain he was receiving. He didn't know why he was hearing things and why his head hurts alot.

**Leaf's POV**

The teacher was reading the register but I was distracted by how nice Gary is. It would've been great to have him as one of my childhood friend. I then noticed the two tables next to me was empty. I wonder who those people are. I then looked at the seat in front of Ash's table and caught Misty's glanced who smiled and waved at me. I then noticed she mouthed, 'It's going to be okay!'. At least there's one female here who likes me.

I glanced to my left smiling, but the smile melted as soon as I saw Gary's face sweating in pain.

"Gary?" I asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said with a forced smile, and I know I'm pretty sure I heard his voice was shaky.

I stood up from my chair and raised my hand up. I don't care if I only knew him from this morning but... I just feel like I know him from somewhere. Never mind. Anyway, I raised my hand up and the teacher asked me what's wrong.

"Sir, Gary's in pain!" I said.

"Leaf, I already told you I was fine!" Gary said next to me.

"No, you're not!" I argued and looked at the teacher hopefully.

"I think Leaf's right Gary. After all, your grandfather wouldn't want to see you in pain after school." The teacher said, "And Leaf," I looked at the teacher, "Call me Mr. Maple."

I just smiled as I dragged Gary to the door and outside in the corridor.

"Hey Gary," I started, "Isn't Mr Maple - or should I say, Norman - from Hoenn and isn't he a gym leader there? I also heard he moved in with his family and that his daughter came to this school while their son went to an all boys school."

"Well, he came to Kanto which is faraway from Hoenn, idiot!" he answered.

"Hey! What did you call me!" I shouted, "Gosh, I even thought you were nice! Turned out you were an arrogant jerk. Ash is wrooong. Soooo wrong. How can I have a childhood friend whose an arrogant jerk!"

"Sorry for being an arrogant jerk, but whose fault is it that they asked such a stupid question!" Gary retorted.

"Grr." I growled, "Just be quiet!"

For the rest of the way, we stayed silent. I just looked forward not facing Gary at all. I can't believe he turned out to be an arrogant jerk!

We then stopped in front an infirmary. I opened the door.

"Well, hello, if it isn't the new student and Gary." The doctor who was a woman said.

"Hi." Gary waved.

"Kyaah!" I heard someone squeal from the corner of the room, "It Gary!"

Gary looked at the direction where the girls where and winked at them.

I looked at him disgusted, so now he's a playboy and an arrogant jerk. What a change of personality.

"Don't worry," someone said behind me, "He's always like that. A playboy."

I turned around to see a girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes that looked the same as me.

"Hi, I'm May Maple, a friend of Gary's." she said sticking out her hand.

"My name's Leaf Green and I'm new here." I said shaking her hand, "By any chance are you the daughter of Mr Maple?"

May nodded, "Why?"

"Because he's my homeroom teacher!" I said excitedly, "You must be that person sitting next to me! You're in Class 1-A, right?"

"Yup! I'm so glad the a girl who is sooo nice is sitting next to me! Unlike this arrogant jerk who's sitting next to me."

"We're the same then!" I said.

"Who're the arrogant jerks here?" Two voices said at the same time.

I turned around to see Gary standing there with a boy the same age as him with green hair (is that even natural?) and green eyes.

"The cabbage head next to Gary is Drew Hayden. He's a real arrogant jerk and a narcissist." May introduced.

"Well at least I'm not an airhead, June." Drew countered.

"Hey! For your information, my name is May! M-A-Y! Got that." May said.

"Sorry what, June?" He asked.

"Uggh. It's a good thing I don't have an unnatural hair colour." May said, "You know, Leaf, that hair is so unnatural that he probably dyed his hair. He thinks it looks so good on him when it doesn't!"

I stifled a laugh but managed to hide it.

"What did you say!" Drew shouted, "And my hair is natural!"

Then they began aruging.

"Oh my gosh! Can't you guys please be quiet!" A girl with blue hair with cobalt eyes next to a boy with purple hair (what's up with hair colours these days?) and onyx eyes, "You're making my eardrums wanna explode, right, Paul?"

"Hnn." Paul said which really made Dawn look like she wants to explode.

"Sorry, Dawn," May apologised, "It's because the jerk next to me is being arrogant!"

"Well, excuse me, but at least I ain't an airhead!" Drew retorted.

May then jumped on Drew as they fell to the ground. Anyway, I looked at the group around me. So they're friends Gary as well huh? I just shrugged.

"Well, I have to go now. See ya!" I waved as I ran off.

Maybe Gary's change of personality is okay. I wonder why he was nice to me then suddenly - Bam! He changed into an arrogant jerk. Maybe he has split personalities, maybe not. Anyway, I need to focus more in class. It's great to finally find one of my childhood friends. I just need to know who the other is.

Then a girl with blonde hair and cerulean eyes stood in front of me with three other girls.

"Well, well," The girl said, "If it isn't the girl who was with Gary."

"What do you want!" I said.

"We want to know why you were with Gary all the time." The blonde said.

"Why should you care?" I inquired.

"Because we are engaged."

**Me: Well, that must've shocked Leaf.**

**May: Leaf must be punishing real hard for this.**

**Misty: Because Gary was a flirt and she doesn't like it when a girl's heart is broken by a person.**

**Dawn: Correction: By a _disgusting _person.**

**Gary: *choking* h-hey! **

**Leaf: *strangling Gary* Be quiet!**

**Me: Hope you liked it. Sorry for the change of personalities and how short this chapter is. Please R&R. Ciao!**


End file.
